Benutzer Diskussion:Anis Ben Amor
Bilder *Ich übernehm die aus dem jeweiligen Artikel der englischen Lostpedia. --Nordlys 06:13, 15. Feb. 2008 (PST) Mir wurde immer gesagt das dies Wikipedia regelwidrig sei. Die Bilder müssen dann aber erst für die Deutsche Pedia umgespeichert werden oder. Danke für die Unterstützung!--Ben Amor 06:26, 15. Feb. 2008 (PST) *Das hier ist ja nichts anderes als eine "Erweiterung" der englischen Lostpedia und liegt auch auf demselben Server. Ich frag mich auch schon länger, warum es keinen gemeinsamen Bilderpool gibt, so wird ja alles mehrfach bei den unterschiedlichen Sprachversionen hochgeladen. Naja, mit dem Technikkram kenn ich mich nicht wirklich aus ;-) --Nordlys 07:12, 15. Feb. 2008 (PST) Kopierte Beiträge Ich weiß ja selber wie das ist mit dem Kopieren der Beiträge aus dem englischen Lostpedia, man will sie erstmal haben, hat aber keine lust sie gleich zu übersetzen, aber es wäre trotzdem schön, wenn wenigstens die Infoboxen, Links und Vorlagen wie auf angeglichen werden. 05:10, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) Mein Problem ist das ich das mit den Vorlage crossref und diesen ganzen Sachen noch keine wirkliche Erfahrung habe und hoffe meist das dies jemand übernimmt der mehr Ahnung hat davon. Soll nicht heißen das ich es nicht machen will nur das wofür du wahrscheinlich 10 Minuten brauchst würde mich mindestens eine Stunde kosten. Habe jetzt sowieso vor mich mit dem ganzen mehr zu beschäftigen wobei ich mir diese Themen bestimmt vornehmen werde. Danke für deine Offenheit und bitte nochmals um Verständniss. --Ben Amor 11:43, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) Kapitän Gault *Was meinst du mit Bilder hinzufügen, diese funktionieren nicht? * Lassen sich die Bilder bei dir anzeigen? Bei mir funktionieren die nicht hab es schon mit anderen probiert aber Regina und Kapitän Gault funktionieren beide bei mir nicht. Wenn sie bei euch allen funktionieren lass es mich wissen dann ändere ich sie nicht mehr um! Danke! PS: Frage hast du meinen Vorschlag auf der Hauptseitendisskussionsseite bezüglich der Offene/Beantwortete Fragen Sektion etc. gelesen und was denkst du darüber (habe bisher keine Antworten erhalten) Bitte um Vorschläge! Danke --Ben Amor 09:18, 15. Mär. 2008 (PDT) **Komisch, bei den Bilder klappt es, aber bei mir werden andere Bilder erst bei erneutem laden angezeigt ... keine Ahnung, was da schon wieder nicht funktioniert, jedenfalls kann ich die bilder sehen, weswegen das Überarbeiten rauskönnen sollte. 09:39, 15. Mär. 2008 (PDT) Aaron Aaron und Alex sind keine Hauptcharaktere, da sie keine Rückblenden haben. Dem entsprechend gehören sie auf die Seite der Nebencharaktere! Des Weiteren ist Alex sowieso schon bei den Anderen eingeordnet. (Eigentlich ist das nur schwer zu trennen, Libby hatte zum Beispiel nie einen direkten Flaschback, war aber in der zweiten Staffel ein fester Bestandteil (ich glaube sogar Maincast), da is irgendwo schwer die Linie zu ziehen, und wdann macht der eine das si und der andere so, das bei der Vorlage:Index das anders ist war mir zum Beispiel gar nicht aufgefallen. Also Danke fürs Ordnungmachen) 16:43, 26. Mär. 2008 (PDT) Test Bereich Portal-Anderen Nein so gehts leider nicht, vielleicht ist es dir nich aufgefallen, aber die Bilder passen nicht in die vorlagen größe, müssen also noch angepasst werden. Ich glaub das waren 122x90 px. auch wenn Harpers Bild recht interessant aussieht, wenn man nur die Augen sieht ;-). Vielleicht nimmste einfach die Bilder von der englischen lostpedia, die sind ja schon in der richtigen größe. 08:02, 29. Mär. 2008 (PDT) Also einfach die kopieren und als Portal Image speichern. Warum komm ich da nicht selber drauf, spiele mich bereits seit fast 5 Stunden mit der formatierug. Aber ausser den Bildern passt es oder? --Ben Amor 08:12, 29. Mär. 2008 (PDT) *Ja, sind nur die Bilder, ich persönlich möchte zwar nicht unbedingt, dass die deutsche Lostpedia genauso wie die englische aussieht, da ich der meinung bin, dass man auch selbst ordentlich was basteln kann, aber manchmal gibs eben keine bessere Lösung, und manchmal bin auch ich zu faul und kopiere bloß. Das soll also nicht heißen, dass sowas nicht gemacht werden soll. *Ähm, die Male und Female bilder passen noch nich. *Übernimmst du dann auch die anderen Charakterportale? Falls ja, die bilder dafür werd ich schon mal hochladen, da ich diese auch für das neue Bilderportal brauche. **Ich mein das schon so wie die englische, weil wenn dann einheitlich, also ja mit den Tod-Lebend-Unbekannt-Abtrünig 14:49, 29. Mär. 2008 (PDT) *Bitte Bitte, is doch kein Problem. Und es freut mich, dass euch das Bilderportal gefällt. Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur eine Seite machen, wo die Bilderkategorien übersichtlicher als hier gestalltet sind. Und angespornt von meiner eigenen aussage, dass wir ja auch selbst was ordentlichen basteln können, hab ich es dann gleich richtig gemacht ;-) 06:15, 30. Mär. 2008 (PDT) **Ich vergess manchmal, mit was für einem großen Bildschirm und damit großer Auflösung ich arbeite ;-) 09:02, 30. Mär. 2008 (PDT) News Ja, lösch am besten die letzten beiden Beiträge (so, dass die New rechts mit der Umfrage unten abschließen) und ja, der neue Eintrag gehört auch schon ins Newsarchiv. 12:05, 31. Mär. 2008 (PDT) O-MissionBox Ähm, auch wenn das jetzt doof klingt, aber ich arbeite schon an solchen Boxen. 08:12, 3. Apr. 2008 (PDT) *Oder eben die letzten 6 Stunden meines Lebens. Desweiteren gehts nur um die Vorlage, und meinst du nich, dass die Vorlage hier Vorlage:A-MissionBox bzw. die Vorlage:O-MissionBox besser aussieht? Nebenbei, ich habs wirklich nich mitbekommen, ansonsten hät ich dir sofort was geschrieben. *Eigentlich musst du ja nicht mal mehr was ändern, ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden O-Missionen. **Nein, du kannst ruhig den Artikel weiter bearbeiten, da ich mit den A.Missionen noch mehr als genug zu tun zu haben. Es ging mir ja nur um die Vorlagen. 10:00, 3. Apr. 2008 (PDT) **Na die Vorlage:Sectionbox O-Missionen die hab ich ja bloß abgeändert, damit sie auf die O-MissioneBox zugreift. Die Parameter sollten alle die gleichen sein. **Du kannst doch die Vorlage wie vorher benutzen. Als sprich die hier Vorlage:Sectionbox O-Missionen und nicht die O-MissionenBox! Wenn du bei dem Artikel eine Version zurück gehst, dann sieht dus. Und den Resultatetext ... da arbeite ich noch dran. Ich hab jetzt noch die Sectionbox O-Missionen an die der A-Missionen angepasst, damit das einheitlicher ist. So müsstest du jetzt die Vorlage benutzen können: Wenn du weiter an den O-Missionen arbeitest, kannst du dann bitte darauf achten, dass die Links auf die A-Missionen auch funktionieren. Und mir am besten Bescheid sagen wenn du fertig bist, dass ich gucken kann, ob alle Links auf der Seite der A-Missionen, die zu O-Missionen führen sollen, auch funktionieren. Danke *Ja, kannste machen, obwohl ich nich so genau weiß obs notwenig ist, ich habs bei A-Missionen gemacht, um die Seite klein zu halten, ich weiß nicht wie viele O-Missionen es gibt, entscheide du. Ich hab die A-Missionen jetzt fertig gestellt. Den Text am Anfang der Staffel find ich unsinnig, da da nix neues drinsteht, ich wollt dann als nächstes die B-Missionen machen, nur damit du Bescheid weißt. Für heude reicht es aber erstmal 10:59, 4. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Audio und pdf * ogg ist ein Audio-Typ, wie Mp3, mehr dazu findest du hier: hier. Was PDF-Dokumente angeht, das müsste genau wie bei den Bilder, bloß, dass du sie wie du bereits sagtest über media:Dokument.pdf einbintest, funktioneren. 05:46, 5. Apr. 2008 (PDT) **Leider weiß ich eben nicht genau wie das bei lostpedia ist. Bei Wikipedia sollen pdf's zum Beispiel aufs commons ausgelagert werden ... Wofür brauchst du das eigentlich? 07:14, 5. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Staffel 4 Also so genau weiß ich nich, warum Evelyn die Seite geschützt hat, wahrschienlich um die Seite vor zu vielen Spoilern zu bewaren. Ich hab sie jetzt erstmal freigegeben, da ich Eve nicht erreichen kann. 05:03, 17. Apr. 2008 (PDT) ESpoiler in O-Missionen Welche informationen genau sind bei dieser Mission aus der vierten Staffel? Wie Ben den Auftrag erteilt war ja schon in zu sehen. Und der Link auf alleine braucht keine Warnung. 15:33, 18. Apr. 2008 (PDT) *Ich hoffe, dass du mit dieser Lösung auch zufrieden bist. Es ist bloß so, dass ich es nicht schön finde, auf Grund eines einzigen Satzen, vor dem gesamten Artikel als Spoiler zu warnen. Jemand der die englischen Folgen nicht sieht, und auch nicht gespoilt werden will, könnte sich auf Grund dieser allgemeinen Warnung den gesamten Artikel nicht durchlesen, obwohl er zu fast 100% keine Informationen aus der vierten Staffel enthält. Die SpoilerBox in der Sectionbox sieht zwar vielleicht nicht so schön aus, ist aber meiner Meinung nach zweckdienlicher. 03:23, 19. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Hanso Foundation Ganz einfach, die bilder gibt es noch nicht auf der deutschen lostpedia, lade sie hoch und die Gallerie funktioniert auch. 03:44, 19. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Promo-Bilder Hey ho. Sag mal, wo hast du dieses Bild her? Gruß 10:09, 20. Apr. 2008 (PDT) 4x09 schon gesehen? Sag mal, warst du irgendwie auch mal in der nähe der Insel, dass du jetzt in die Zukunft sehen kannst. Ich meine du hast am 24.04 um 19:23 gesehen, ich will das auch können! Aber halt, bitte keine Spoiler. Sorry, den Scherz konnte ich mir jetzt nicht verkneifen ;-) Keamy lebt? ich hab erst überlegt, ob ich verstorben wirklich schreiben soll, dachte aber, dass man son angriff vom Monster nich überleben kann...des weiteren schau ich mir previews nich an (ich mag keine spoiler). Ich glaube Status=unbekannt wäre die beste Lösung. Bilder umbennen Bilder und Kategorien kann man nicht umbennen (verschieben), bitte lade das bild neu hoch (unter dem richtigen namen), ersetze die links die auf das alte bild verweisen und markier es bitte zum löschen. Nebenbei, wenn du solche Weiterleitungen wie die von Benutzer:Ronnizzle gelöscht haben willst, dann geh sicher, dass sie auch nicht mehr benutzt werden oder ändere gegebenfalls die Links. 04:59, 29. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Tea Shack Tut mir leid dass ich dir nicht weiter helfen kann, aber ich hab auch keine Ahnung was das heißen soll. Die beste Lösung ist wohl wirklich das erste so stehen zu lassen. 12:28, 12. Mai 2008 (PDT) There's No Place Like Home, Teil 1 Hi, ich steig da grade nicht ganz durch, da steht das Änderungen von mir rückgängig gemachtg wurden, dabei hab ich das alles garnicht geändert, ausser die eine offene frage hinzugefügt??? *Das leuchtet ein,ich habe zwar kein hinweis gesehen, aber wahrscheinlich habe ich auch nicht so genau hingesehen, danke für die erklärung--Mr.KnowItAll 04:28, 17. Mai 2008 (PDT) *Und warum hast du die frage jetzt gelöscht??? --Mr.KnowItAll 02:34, 18. Mai 2008 (PDT) *Ich scheine nicht der einzige gewesen zu sein, dem es aufgefallen ist, guckst du hier http://www.menoffaith.de/forum/showthread.php?t=9243&page=8 da wird auch darüber diskutiert--Mr.KnowItAll 05:25, 18. Mai 2008 (PDT) Pressekonferenz Hi. Ja hast recht, im Moment passiert hier nicht viel. Nordlys war auch schon seit 2 Wochen nicht mehr hier. Merkt man vor allem daran, dass die Transcripte nicht übersetzt werden ;-) Einen arabischen Reporter habe ich nicht bemerkt. Wird vermutlich irgendwo im Publikum sitzen. In der englischen Lostpedia steht in der Infobox zwar auch "Interviewed the Oceanic 6", aber ich hab niemanden gesehen. Naja, vielleicht taucht er ja noch auf. Gruß 12:09, 17. Mai 2008 (PDT)